Obéir Votre Maître
by Doreiku
Summary: The relation that binds Krad to Satoshi perseveres even when the angel is banished. Breaking the bond, Daisuke finds out more than he expected. Angst. Yaoi. Incest implications. Satoshi x Daisuke


Re-edited.

This is a bi-product of sitting in my room... alone... With perverted sounds coming from my inexistent closet. Have fun.

...

"Niwa, I would like to discuss the plans for tonight, if you're not busy."

Class had just ended for the day, and Daisuke wanted to get home as soon as possible. How was he going to convince his mother? She was sure to reject the proposal.

"Okay. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Well, that is the issue. My father has wished for an audience and I must attend." He avoided exploring the fiery depths of those perfect eyes, knowing full well what would happen. There would be no transformation but similarly bad side effects; like not being able to speak a single coherent word.

"Does that mean… We're not-", Daisuke's fine lips formed a disappointed frown.

"Do not fret", Hiwatari fought off the urge to place his hand on the other's cheek for comfort, "He expects me there at six. So may I pick you up around… eight?"

A smile instantly brightened the redhead's face, "Yea! That'd be perfect. To tell the truth… I still haven't asked my mom… I don't think she'll like this…"

Making sure to lower his voice to a whisper, Hiwatari replied seriously, "Situations have changed. She at least should be able to realize this. We're just friends wanting to spend New Years together, no harm done."

"She can hold a grudge."

"I still don't understand how you're related to her; exact opposites." This time Hiwatari allowed his hand to drift towards the red, chaotic hair jutting out, playfully tugging on one spike and bringing his eyes to gaze directly into Niwa's.

Daisuke blushed and broke the eye contact, attempting to look busy by shoving whatever lay on his desk into his backpack. Hiwatari was not fooled and smirked from the response. Tension, thick and musing, remained adamant in their relationship. Neither could muster the courage to break the awkward strains.

"May I offer you a ride home?" Hiwatari inquired, forcing the amusement away. Daisuke snapped out of his feigned rush and smiled.

"If it's not a bother; I don't want to impose."

"It isn't an imposition if I'm traveling in that direction in the first place."

"Thanks, Hiwatari."

… …

"So, how are you? We haven't really had time to talk lately."

Hiwatari paused, "I'm doing… much better now. This is just… hard to get used to."

"I know what you mean. Well, uh, I mean, not really since Dark and I were friends, b-but-"

"I understand, Daisuke." The redhead blushed and looked away once more. First names were only allowed when they were alone; otherwise the pair looked more intimate in the public eye. However, Daisuke still hadn't become accustomed to this, despite the six months of performing this ritual.

"But, you must be happy that he's not there anymore. Krad was mean to you…" Forgetting himself, Niwa reached out and grasped Hiwatari's hand, though the act was dodged.

This subject was fragile; the only remaining obstacle.

"He was a part of me. After the sealing of the Black Wings, I just-…"

The ride home stayed quiet afterwards. The boys avoided eye contact while the tension grew to unnaturally high levels.

The taboo subject was normally discussed once a week, like a counseling session, though progress was never made. Hiwatari always stopped talking after mentioning Krad. Whatever had bound them continued to do so even after everything was sealed and lay to rest.

The vehicle came to a stop outside of the Niwa house. The redhead finally looked at Hiwatari with a remorseful, half-smile.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. I just-"

Niwa stood from his seat and breached the invisible barrier with a reassuring embrace. "It's alright to move at your own pace, Satoshi. Whatever it is, I promise we'll work through it."

A few moments later of holding each other, Daisuke exited the limousine, wondering just what could cause his best friend to suffer so. "I'll see you at eight, Hiwatari-kun!"

Upon entering his own house, Niwa was attacked. In seconds oxygen escaped his body, yet Emiko did not relent. Her hugs were deadly. "Daisuke! Did Hikari drive you home again?" She was not a fan of Hiwatari. This was dangerous territory.

"Uh- Yea… He was going this way, so-"

"What did I say about him?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily.

"Mom, he's my best friend. The only reason you don't trust him is because of Krad, but he's gone. It's been over half a year!"

Emiko was helpless when it came to the Hikari clan. Why couldn't she just accept Satoshi? Her ignorance always bred a faithful hatred in Niwa against her, despite being his mother. Satoshi meant more than family to Daisuke, although he hated admitting it.

Composing himself, Daisuke began his mission, "Mom, you don't need me around tonight, do you?"

There was a suspicious glint in her eyes, "No… Why? Where are you going?"

"Well, Hiwatari and I have been planning New Years Eve for awhile now. I was invited over for the night."

"No."

"Mom, please? We've been planning this for a really long time!"

Taking a moment to consider the options, Emiko stared at her son, "Who else is going to be there?"

Silence. And then, "It'll be just us."

Another awkward pause.

"What if he-"

"Mom! Nothing will happen! Please, I really want to go." His plead was beyond desperate.

Emiko moved to the kitchen and sat down, pressuring Daisuke to join her. "I've wanted to ask you something for quite some time now…"

Daisuke wondered why his mother was suddenly so serious. It made him uneasy.

Clasping her hands together, Emiko began, "Daisuke, what exactly is your relationship with that Hikari?"

This caught him off guard. What did she think they were?

"We're best friends, I would do anything for him…" he stated with a hint of confusion.

"Are you sure he doesn't expect more?"

"I don't understand what you're saying, mom…"

"Dai… Do you ever take off each other's clothin-"

"M-mom!" Daisuke stuttered, scared beyond belief. What was she implying? "N-nothing like that has ever happened!"

"Well," Emiko successfully interceded, "Does he ever talk about girls?"

"No. He isn't that type of person." He realized that it was true that they had never talked about that. Niwa supposed Satoshi would never leave him for someone to date. The possibility scared him.

Admitting defeat, Emiko conceded, "Fine, you can go. Just be careful." Daisuke jumped out of his seat, nearly tripping on the chair; however Emiko stopped him from leaving, "I just have one more question."

Daisuke stood waiting. It was probably another accusation in the form of an inquiry.

"If Hikari Satoshi ever tried to … touch you intimately… Would you resist, Daisuke?"

The Niwa froze in place. Why was she asking something so awkward? If Satoshi ever tried to touch him, would he resist? Blood rushed to his face as he became uncomfortably hot.

"M-mom! What kind of question is that?" He did not answer the original question, only raced up the stairs to his bedroom, shouting something about packing.

That was all Emiko needed as a response. It would take some getting used to, but perhaps if Daisuke truly cared, she could learn to accept Hiwatari Satoshi.

… …

The clock rang for the eighth time, signaling that it was eight in the evening. Daisuke paced his room warily, his mother's words repeating over in his mind. Why would Satoshi want to get intimate? They were close, but not that close.

But, as he thought more on the topic, if the opportunity were ever to arise, he would definitely comply. It frightened him that subconsciously he had been thinking the same without even considering refusal as an option. All along, the tension between them- that was it.

There was an abrupt knock at the door. Satoshi was here to pick him up for the night. Daisuke raced downstairs but Emiko reached the door first. She smiled at him before opening the door. He looked at her stunned. Did that mean… She understood?

"Hello there, Hikari-kun, why don't you come on inside?" Emiko opened the door more to let him in. Before Daisuke knew what had happened, he was gawking at the boy entering his house. Satoshi was dressed in formal wear, a black suit with a silver tie. His hair was tamed even further than normal and it seemed he was wearing contact lenses, as his glasses were missing.

"Hello, Niwa-kun." Satoshi smirked, noting how Daisuke looked at him. Immediately Daisuke came to, and blushed before grabbing a backpack full of clothes and other necessities from the bottom of the stairs.

"H-hi, Hiwatari-kun."

"Well, Dai, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow…" she emphasized the next word, "Unscathed."

Satoshi caught the threatening intonation and gave a half smile, Daisuke was right, she still didn't trust him, "Don't worry, Niwa-san, your son will not be marred in any way."

"That better be so- in any and every sense." The two stared at each other, a lethal mood tinting the air.

"U-uh, Hiwatari-kun, shouldn't we leave now?"

"Yes, that is correct, my chauffer is waiting." Satoshi opened the door and grabbed Daisuke's backpack. "I'll carry this, since you are my guest."

"T-thank you!" Daisuke hugged his mother, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he was walking out the door, Emiko called, "I want you back no later than four!"

"Alright!"

"Daisuke, your mother…" Hiwatari couldn't think of the words to describe what happened.

"Is acting strange; let's just leave it at that." Satoshi held the door open for him before Niwa could grab the handle. He was acting strange too. What kind of conspiracy was against him, where his mother and a Hikari were working together?

After seating himself on the leather seats, Hiwatari placed the backpack beside him and the vehicle started moving.

"She still doesn't trust me; even though they don't exist anymore."

Niwa watched as Hiwatari loosened his silk tie, took off the black coat, and unfastened the first button on his white shirt. A bit of skin had been revealed with that last action and Niwa found himself staring at the other's sleek neck which expanded to his collar bone, protruding an unhealthy amount.

He looked exhausted, combing his fingers through his now unkempt hair. Satoshi suddenly looked up after seeing Niwa, through the corner of his eye, staring at him. "Is something wrong? Do you not trust me either?"

"W-what? No! Of course I trust you! How couldn't I?" Daisuke calmed himself, "I was just thinking that you look really tired… Did something happen?"

Hiwatari appeared startled but then gave a soft smile, "My father… was… talking to me about something…"

Realizing he wasn't going to continue, and having his curiosity over take him, Daisuke probed further, "What was he saying?"

"Ah, Daisuke… I'm not the nice, virtuous person you make me out to be…" Hiwatari bent forward and resumed drawing his hands through his hair, "He was just reminding me of that."

His hands traveled down the backside of his neck and up the side of his face, back to the blue locks. Daisuke swallowed hard. He mentally cursed his mother for introducing the idea of Satoshi being sexy.

The rumbling of the motor ceased. Satoshi held the door for his friend and then exited himself. He still inhabited the too-big-for-one-person mansion, thus often finding extreme discomfort actually living there. Krad was no longer keeping him company and Daisuke was rarely allowed over.

"I'm going to go change, be right back."

Daisuke nodded and watched his friend disappear up a set of stairs. He could count the number of times he slept over on his fingers, though they were best friends. The few times that he did before were due to sudden calls in the middle of the night with Satoshi asking Daisuke if he wanted to come over. Daisuke couldn't blame him. He was completely deserted.

He dropped his bag in the living room, and began looking for movies that both would recognize as interesting. Nothing caught his eye. Perhaps he was thinking too hard. Damn his mom.

"Have you found something you like?" a cold voice asked behind him. Daisuke turned sharply. Satoshi stood in front of him with tantalizing striped pants and loose button-up shirt hanging around his neck.

"Hm. Not really, have you bought any new ones yet?"

"Yes. I thought since you were staying the night, I would invest a little money in entertainment."

"Oh, really? 'A little'? That always means you went out of your way." Daisuke laughed as Hiwatari extended a hand to help him up, "So, where are they?"

"_Casually invite him into your room..."_

"They're in my room. This T.V. broke some time ago, I attempted to have it fixed before New Years, but the companies are busy this time of year."

"_You want this."_

"Oh, that's okay! I bet I'll fall asleep, though," the red head started up the stairs, "I'm not used to staying up late."

"I won't let you fall asleep, don't worry." Hiwatari clenched his hands together, "I mean, most of the new movies are scary."

Daisuke noted his tone, he was definitely suggesting _something_. Entering Satoshi's bedroom, Niwa immediately noticed the change of scenery. The walls were still painted that dreary color, but a flat screen, HGTV embellished the room, along with speakers subtly surrounding every inch of the massive bedroom. It was the epitome of technology.

Satoshi offhandedly directed the boy to a row of movies dashed along a new shelf, seemingly unaffected by the money he had spent.

"Satoshi! You really went too far! There are only so many movies we can watch in one night…" Daisuke commented while searching through the long inventory.

"_Impress him."_

"I wanted you to have a variety." Satoshi smiled and sat ever gracefully on his oversized bed.

"_Seduce him."_

"What about this Steven King movie? Is it any good?" he gently removed a single movie from the row.

"I haven't seen any of these. However, Steven King is a wonderful author, so I can only surmise the movies are just as good."

"It's either this or The Ring." Daisuke extracted a different movie and held them over his head so Satoshi could see from the bed.

"Hm… I think that would be too scary for you, Daisuke."

"It's not real, so it can't hurt me." He returned the Steven King movie and settled on the bed beside Satoshi, aware he was struggling with something. "Was what he said really that bad?"

"_Break him."_

Hiwatari made a groaning sound, "Daisuke, when Krad left… My father…"

"_Just like this."_

"He took the role Krad was playing."

"_Make him beg."_

"The role…"

"_Make him bleed."_

"Of you."

Daisuke didn't understand what Satoshi was saying. His father took over Krad's position as Niwa, himself? Was he confessing to some inbred hatred towards the Niwa? After all, Hikari's and Niwa's were born to loathe. "What are you saying?"

"I wanted-… Krad helped me through those unbearable moments…"

This was the exact conversation they needed to have to break the convoluted tension. However, Daisuke did not expect it to be something like this. Satoshi's words were creating an even greater confusion. "Helped? How could he-"

"Hiwatari Kei- father and I….We're both damned to perdition… And you're caught in the middle." Hiwatari began pacing the room; mood depressing by each step. He stopped suddenly after an odd feeling. A warm sensation sent his muscles into relaxation and when Satoshi turned to meet this he suddenly met a bright, fluffy red.

Daisuke, in one courageous feat, had closed the remaining distance with an affectionate hug. He hadn't meant to; his body had taken control while his mind was preoccupied.

Daisuke's hugs contained limited contact; chest untouched, faces distanced, and arms clasping either shoulders or the back. He found this to be less intimate, thus less suspicious to others. Though this hug was not like those.

Niwa's whole body pressed against Satoshi. He squirmed and cuddled as close as possible, still wanting more; needing to prove to Satoshi that he was different from Hiwatari Kei and necessary in his own life.

When he opened his eyes to ascertain the other's reaction, a blank stare greeted him. Immediately, he pulled off of Hiwatari, feeling as though he crossed a forbidden line.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I d-d-", his face had changed to a deep scarlet and words refused to surface. However, Satoshi remained calm and collected.

"Niwa. I am going to defile you in the worse way possible."

Confusion.

"I wanted to wait until later… but…"

Apprehension.

"Orders are orders.

"If you have something to say, do so now, Niwa." Hiwatari began unbuttoning his top leisurely. He was half way done, an unrecognizable expression on his face, yet profuse regret decorated every word.

Daisuke stared directly into Hiwatari's eyes, "I don't care what you do to me, nor the intentions involved; as long as it's you."

Satoshi gave a distressed half-smile as his shirt pooled around his ankles, "Such brave words for you, Niwa. But will you really resist breaking?"

"I only have one request, if possible."

"And what would that be? Would you like me to be gentle? I cannot promise anything of the kind."

"No… Nothing like that. You can do whatever you like…" Satoshi pushed him against the bed, "Just… Can you call me 'Daisuke'?"

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked in a sneer.

"You're just following orders, right? So, that means you must not want to hurt me… too badly…"

"Such intuition…" Daisuke's shirt lifted over his head, "Knowing what is going to happen, yet willing…"

Despite Satoshi's persistent attitude, his movements were careful and passionate. He moved with deliberate slowness, making every action expected and anticipated; choosing to make love rather than meaningless sex; ignoring orders.

"Daisuke," the boy whispered in a desperate voice, softly touching his lips to the other's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

The redhead smiled and initiated their first kiss, "You won't, Satoshi."

Their kiss consumed remaining thoughts. Hesitantly, Daisuke's lips parted slightly. A tongue swept between those tentative lips and slipped inside. Satoshi's hand glided across Niwa's being and only ceased to stroke his silky, red hair. Daisuke's arms wrapped around his friend's frame in a protecting grasp.

Fear swathed Satoshi's mind as thoughts of his father discovering his tender approach to defiling his best friend infiltrated his mind. He wanted to be gentle, but someone had a firm hold on his mind and body. He was sure to crack. And shining would the cruelty carved into his skin be.

"Who… made these marks?" Daisuke asked, his finger ghosting over the many blemishes on his chest and body, "They look recent."

Satoshi decided that honesty would suit the situation more properly and responded quietly, "My father. Some are still healing from Krad, too."

He did not understand. The markings consisted of deep gashes, scars, and unmistakable mouth imprints. "So… T-these were made by your dad… earlier?"

"Yes." He noticed Daisuke tense, "I was allowed to indulge in sexual experiences, pretending all of which were with you. Though some were not as pleasant as others."

"For how long…"

"Since Krad learned of my affection for you." Satoshi's eyes suddenly lit ablaze, "I was taught to obey."

Rough hands pushed him into the bed, tearing Niwa's remaining clothes off. However, Daisuke didn't care how mean Hiwatari's actions seemed to be, as long as he knew it was real and some sort of emotions was present.

He seemed a new person, passive eyes turned feral, and a fierce aura wrapped tightly about him. This was Krad's doing. No matter how long ago he had been banished, his control over Hiwatari persevered and continued to grow stronger.

Satoshi's hands grasped the boy's hips so tightly there were sure to be lofty bruises. No sounds emitted from Niwa, he wouldn't allow his body to show Hiwatari that it hurt. The apathetic teen didn't want to harm him, and he wouldn't.

The males began another heated kiss, this one putting the previous to shame. Control was definitely a new aspect; Hiwatari forced the other to comply in everything his tongue wanted. Whether it was lick his tongue, retreat into his own mouth, or instigate full on collision.

Even though the moment was created through illicit means, Niwa enjoyed participating in breaking the barrier. His mother's words were useful here; he _will _let Hiwatari touch him intimately. However, at this moment, thinking of his mother was not something he wanted to think of.

Suddenly, Satoshi lifted his body off of Niwa, and with the weight gone, he was able to breathe much easier. A puzzled expression daunting his face, Niwa watched as Hiwatari settled himself against head board of the bed.

With a flick of his wrist, he commanded Niwa to come closer. Following his unspoken command, Niwa brought himself to sit in front of his most precious friend. A sharp tug at the back of his head brought his mouth to clash with Satoshi's arousal.

"Suck."

Without a seconds pause, Niwa obeyed. It was an odd feeling to have his mouth stuffed with a male's body part; not to mention one that twitched at random, hitting a certain place in the throat that activated the gag reflex.

However, within minutes of performing the service, Niwa found that the sounds engendered by the reflex heightened Satoshi's indulgence, causing him to lift his hips off of the bed slightly, or release a moan.

The grip on his head never dispersed or grew weaker, only tensed more by the second. Daisuke shrieked in pain when Satoshi grasped his head harder, forcing himself further down the redhead's throat. His cock scraped the sensitive flesh, tears sprung to Niwa's eyes.

Satoshi growled as Niwa felt hot, thick liquid shoot down his throat. The taste was horrid, but he would endure; he would endure it all, for the sake of his friend.

Satisfied for the moment, Hiwatari shoved Niwa away from him and rose from the bed to search through an archive of belongings in a bureau nearby.

Secretly trying to wash the dreadful taste out of his mouth, Daisuke lifted himself from the awkward position he was thrown to and peeked at what his friend was nonchalantly bringing back to the bed.

"Lay down, Daisuke." Hiwatari regained his position on top of the brightly flushed boy, placing a hand in the center of his chest and forcefully pushed backwards. The container the feral boy retrieved was opened, the contents smeared on Hiwatari's lithe fingers forebodingly. Daisuke soon felt a small prodding feeling at his bottom.

Realizing what it exactly meant to have sex, Daisuke's body tensed against his will, thwarting Hiwatari's finger from exploring his virginal depths. Satoshi's facial features softened, allowing Niwa a glimpse of the other's inner apprehension. "I can't say it won't hurt, but it will be less painful if you relax."

"I-I'm trying…" Daisuke's discomfort was evident even before taking into account that every muscle in his body was rigid.

Hiwatari sighed, the beast possessing him seemed to retreat for the time being, "Daisuke, close your eyes and breathe through your nose and out your mouth."

He obeyed his friend and the action mollified his body enough to continue. Before he could object, Hiwatari forced his main finger knuckle deep. Niwa refused to release a scream, despite the searing pain shooting up his rear. Without forewarning, a second finger accompanied the other, and though his entrance was tight, Hiwatari still managed to move his fingers apart to stretch effectively.

Unease shook his voice as he spoke, "Daisuke, does it feel… too painful? If you need to scream, you can."

Daisuke shook his head vehemently, "I'm okay. Continue."

Having permission and reassurance gained, the boy extracted his fingers and proceeded to rid himself of his pants, the only hindrance between skin touching skin. Hiwatari coated his aching member, reveling in the moment. Daisuke's flushed, naked body before him, waiting to be ravaged; the feelings too much to bear.

His voice turned to velvet, "…Daisuke… I really… love you."

Without giving Niwa a chance to respond, Satoshi plundered into virgin territory, causing a muffled yelp from the receiver. Experimentally, the boy rotated his hips, curtly enjoying the feel of being wrapped around firmly.

Hiwatari moved slowly at first, wondering if his partner would break or not. Niwa seemed to be feeling good, moaning softly under his breath with every thrust. The subsiding pain left wake for immense pleasure, as he soon found.

"Daisuke, I need you to leave signs of a struggle…"

However, Niwa's body acted on its own, sharply digging his nails into the other's back, even though he would have adamantly refused to hurt his best friend. Blood dripped from his nails, but he didn't notice. Niwa was oblivious to everything except Hiwatari inside him, driving in relentlessly.

A swift shift of positions managed Daisuke's left leg to hang off of his friend's shoulder; this allowed deeper and faster penetration. Nearly straddling Niwa's right leg, Hiwatari found this out quickly, as his partner's pleasure determined his own. With Daisuke's muscles clenching around Satoshi's cock, almost biting it off, he decided that he liked this much better.

The sound of skin clashing with skin and zealous screams of passion flooded the room, as desirous flames greedily flailed their senses. It was the most wondrous feat either had committed. Too many feelings to filter, all through this connection of bodies- an illicit act on its own, which may have claimed them to hell afterwards for all they cared.

Satoshi's mouth wandered to the leg on his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses burning, etched into his skin. His hand stumbled upon Daisuke's throbbing member, which he instantly took in to his hand, pumping along with the rhythm of thrusts.

A piercing mewl escaped Niwa's throat, eyes linking with Satoshi's in amazement, and another choked noise formed. The pure lust in Hiwatari's eyes was not something Daisuke was accustomed to, thus seeking shelter by snapping his eyes shut. However, he soon found himself opening his eyes, regarding those same glazed eyes with ineffable desire.

Lust ridden, Daisuke pushed back against every eager plunge, "Satoshi… more…"

Satoshi grunted, acknowledging the demand and forced his muscles to move faster. His legs were trembling and it was difficult to remain kneeling for much longer. Daisuke gave half-hearted attempts to cover up his lustful cries; for the feeling of his bottom being ripped in half was overbearing in many ways. The moaning redhead clutched Satoshi's neck, coercing their lips together as darkness reined over him, unwinding and fabricating reality.

Tears flowed down Niwa's face from the sheer intensity, and from this picturesque scene did Hiwatari cum, forcing his cock completely inside of the boy to release. Allowing his lungs the ability to retrieve oxygen, Hiwatari collapsed next to his partner.

Daisuke, blushing manically, hid his face in embarrassment. Satoshi wrapped an arm around him; the touch sent a jolt of pleasure up Niwa's spine and a soft moan from his lips. Smiling timidly, Niwa returned the heart felt gesture by digging his head into the other's chest, "I-I… love you… Satoshi…"

Minutes passed and Satoshi found himself gazing at Niwa's sleeping face. All the hardships he had endured, for the sake of gaining his trust- his love- finally balanced out. Hiwatari lay there in sorrow, pondering what his father would tell to him to do next.

* * *

Use your imagination for the ending :D


End file.
